The transfer of hazardous fluids is known to present potential problems to both the environment within which the hazardous fluids are being used, and to the user responsible for handling the fluids. There is a particular need to control such transfer of hazardous fluids without an undue reliance on the skill or training of the personnel handling the fluids. It would be preferable is such transfer could be an easy as filling ones gas tank at a self-service gas station, and in particular not require cumbersome and expensive protective wear. There is further a need handle such hazardous fluids while protecting the environment.